


Mystic Messenger Mafia!AU

by saizoswifey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Organized Crime, Violence, idk what im doing, reader is mc, the rest of the crew shows up soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizoswifey/pseuds/saizoswifey
Summary: MC is undercover to try and infiltrate and expose the inner-workings of the mafioso RFA





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here...I hope you all enjoy!

It was what you had come to know as a typical night. The city was wet from the earlier rains, causing a moonlit highlight on the bricks and asphalt. It also kicked up an unpleasant stench, but one you had grown familiar with in all of your years of living here.

“Alright, kiddies. Time to work,” a burly man clapped his gloved hands together before throwing open the back door of the truck.

Barrels and barrels full of bootleg lined the inside. Thousands of dollars of product for the family to profit from, brought over on a meat truck they used frequently to disguise their hauls. But from where? The shipping yard, you guessed. Now if you could just figure out when it docked…

“What are you thinking about?” the boy next to you asked.

You hadn’t realized he’d been watching you. He scratched his hair underneath his cap before straightening it with a smile. Yoosung, or ‘Lucky’ as he was known, was always smiling. He seemed to practically skip instead of walk. Not the typical mafioso wannabe. But neither were you. In any case, he’s the closest thing you had to a friend right now. And you needed that.

“That it’s cold as shit and I wanna get this over with,” you huffed.

Lucky and some of the other boys popped up into the truck. They all shifted the barrels in their spots as if to weigh the contents before proceeding to move them. They had to roll a few of them down before you could start to dolly the liquor inside the small storage warehouse.

“Attaboy,” the driver said gruffly and condescendingly. His wide hand pat one of them on the back as they wheeled a barrel away.

“Turn the lights off, you nitwit,” the beautiful brunette, your capo-Jaehee, seethed as her heels clicked around the side of the truck and stopped in front of the driver.

“S-Sorry, right,” he nodded before scrambling to the front to turn the headlights dim.

“This is the last job for tonight, so make it snappy,” she played with her gloved hands, seemingly annoyed, “well go on!” she urged you.

You picked up the pace and wheeled the barrel Yoosung placed on the dolly for you. A single one wasn’t too heavy, but do 5 or 6 in a row and boy were you feeling it. Towards the end of the truck you felt beads of sweat on the back of your neck.

“What’s her deal tonight?” one of the boys whispered as you all worked to shift the hooch inside the storage room.

You glanced back to see Jaehee and the driver. It looked like she was scolding him, all while gesturing to the truck.

“Probably in a rush to get to the club to see ‘Pretty Boy’ sing his little heart out so she can drop her panties,” one of the guys joked and pretended to sing into a mic dramatically.

“Shut the fuck up, idiot,” another one smacked him in the back of the head, “if I have to listen to any more of your stupid jokes tonight I’m gunna stuff ya in one of these damn barrels.”

“Alright, alright, lay off,” he rubbed his head with a sour face, “I was only tryin'a lighten the mood.”

A flash of headlights washed over you before being turned off. You all stopped to watch a black car pull up by the truck. You and Yoosung both paused, gripping your dollies and watching as a man in a brown trench coat stepped out and straightened his collar. Bits of red hair peeked from his hat and a serious expression plagued his face.

“Shit, what’s he doing here?” one of the guys whistled menacingly.

Though you had only seen him a handful of times, you knew who it was. Saeyoung, the Underboss. Or as people liked to call him-‘The Mad Hatter.’ You believed him responsible for countless hits over the years. And now you all stood to watch, though some of the outfit stayed back in the warehouse, exchanging quiet glances and pretending to work.

“It’s a wonderful night, isn’t it?” Saeyoung and his two body guards met Jaehee and the driver.

“It’s a bit too cold if you ask me,” Jaehee replied.

“Ah, but it’s a clear night,” he looked up to the sky, “star, after star, after star. An endless void. If you look long and hard enough you can get lost in it. How many do you think there are?”

He returned his gaze to the two of them, his solemn face unchanging. Neither of them spoke.

“I asked you a question,” he turned to the large man, “how many do you think there are?”

“Stars? I-uh…” you could almost see the man begin to sweat.

“You can count, can’t you?”

“Well ya, but I-I don’t know-“

“Of course you don’t. There are too many up there. Maybe a simpler question, then? Since you can count and all..how many barrels am I missing from this truck?” he gestured to the meat truck.

“Missing?” his big belly heaved with his now labored breathing.

Saeyoung’s fist swung into the mans gut and sent him coughing to his knees.

“Now, now. You’re good with numbers, remember? I’ll give you a second to count them in your head before telling me. And you’d better tell me. Or things are only going to get worse for you.”

The man started to sob at Saeyoung’s feet, “I don’t know nothin’ about missing barrels I swear on my kids life,” he pleaded.

“I don’t like liars,” Saeyoung grabbed the mans hand and pulled the glove off, “shall we count together? Maybe that will help.”

He singled out the mans pointer finger, while the driver looked up to Saeyoung’s face in terror. His wet eyes were pleading.

“One…” Saeyoung bent the finger back in a swift motion. The snap of bone was like a dry twig breaking under your boot.

The cry in pain filled the empty street and the body guards stuffed the man’s mouth with a cloth before holding him in place on his knees. He struggled for a moment but quickly admitted defeat.

“Two,” another snap of his middle finger, “three…”

Even with the cloth to muffle, you could hear the pain bellowing from his chest. Tears streamed down his stubble-heavy face and his brow pinched together in agony. It took everything in you not to stop him. The cold metal of the gun on your thigh had never been more apparent.

“Four,” the pinky was the last one and it broke easily, “four barrels. Now do you remember?”

He let the mans hand fall before stepping back. The cloth was pulled from his mouth before shoving him forward into the damp asphalt. Shaking and nodding at Saeyoung’s feet, his right hand was a mangled mess now.

“Good, I thought so. Now you won’t forget that number,” he tossed the glove at the mans face, “get out of my sight.”

With his good hand he palmed the glove and clambered to his feet all while stifling sobs. Wobbling slightly and almost running into Jaehee in the process he started to walk fast in the opposite direction down the silent street.

“Hm…I changed my mind,” Saeyoung reached into his coat and pulled a pistol to aim at the man.

The truck blocked your view but the sound of the shot and the thud that followed were telling enough. Your legs were suddenly jello and a pair of hands held you up.

“Keep it together,” Yoosung whispered as he grabbed you. You were just noticing his eyes had glassed over slightly and there was an indent where he must have bitten his lip.

All you could think about were flashes of Saeyoung’s face as he held a gun to your head. ‘Lemme show you what we do to rats and pigs,’ he’d say, his sadistic grin being the last thing you see before he squeezed on it.

“Someone clean that up,” Saeyoung gestured to the body before turning to one of the men, “you, get this truck out of here.”

He handed a wad of cash to Jaehee, explaining that she was to deliver it to the man’s wife. It was to help her get by, at least for a little while, without a husband.

He took long striding steps back to the car. His gloved hand opened the door and he turned to you with a smile before getting in.

“Hey, Lucky! Both’a you, be in the wind before the bull arrives, huh?” he waved and got into the back seat.

The bit of food in your stomach was trying to make it’s way up but you took some sharp breaths to calm your nerves as the car drove away. No wonder there wasn’t a soul at the station willing to try and infiltrate this syndicate. They all either laughed at you or turned a cold shoulder when you brought it up. Not even the feds were willing to acknowledge this level of organized crime was going on. Businesses and citizens alike accepted that this was just the way things were. And here you were, a cop gone under cover. A rat. A bull. The regret was like a thick syrup that clung to you. This was the first time you realized you were probably going to die. But there was no turning back now.

“Come on, there’s still a bit of work to do…” Yoosung pat you on the back with a solemn face. It was the first time you’d seen him not smiling.


	2. Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside Zen's lounge and the illegal operations being run just below the establishment.

The night air blew a rather unpleasant chill up your skirt, and you squinted to gaze at the neon sign just above you. The Stranger Lounge, one of the hottest joints in town, and your destination for the evening. 

“Hey there, dolly,” a sandy-haired boy called over to you as he leaned against the brick wall of the place, snapping his suspenders with a wink. 

You paid him no mind as you opened the door and stepped inside. The cigar smoke hit you as hard as the music. There was laughter and chit chat from men and women alike throughout the space. Girlies with feather fans were dancing on stage for a sea of small white round tables, covered in a cream colored cloth. Along the back wall were large U-shaped booths, for the more distinguished clientele. Men in suits with fat cigars stuck between their lips laughed with young beautiful women. This is where married men came to play, and the object of their fantasies came to make a quick buck, or at least earn a new fur coat.

It was a rambunctious space, but it wasn’t where the action was. Oh, no. For the select few in the know, there was a much better spot. It lay below, hidden in the basement of this establishment. You made your way around tables of obnoxious cackling men and doe-eyed girls all clapping as the dancers kicked their legs in the air. Down a hallway and passed the kitchen where the laughter and music was drowned by the clanking of dishes and yelling of the cooks. 

“God damn it, Jimmie! Where the fuck are my steaks?! You killin' the cow yourself you slow son of…” their voices trailed as you walked further.

Through another hallway and finally to a set of stairs leading you down a low narrow corridor. At the bottom lay a heavy wooden door. And behind that door lay criminals. Always the same familiar dryness in your throat as you took each step into the darkness. The click of your heels echoed off of the cold brick, counting down your last minute before entering this proverbial lions den. 

In the distance you could see a couple standing at the base of the steps. The metal slot of the door scraped open hard and a set of eyes leered through the slit.   
“Cat’s miaow,” you heard the fella say confidently and then smile to his girl. 

The grate slid shut with a bang and then there was silence. 

“Hey!” he began to bang on the door until it opened once again, “cat’s miaow! That was the password last week!” 

“Well, it ain’t last week no more, is it? So scram!” the gravelly voice spoke from behind the door. 

He pulled the girl back up the stairs, muttering curses under his breath and brushing into you as you passed each other. 

“But Johnny, you said-“ she whined and his face got red. 

“I know what I said, okay?!” 

The password to get in was ever-changing. This helped keep out any unfavorable people who had somehow managed to get in. But for those special few, such as yourself, you had a card. This could be shown at the door and allow you to gain entrance no matter what. Most of the carriers were gangsters and the affiliates of such. People you wouldn’t want to upset by making them figure out through the grape-vine how to get in.

You fumbled through your handbag at the door, looking for the card when you heard the clicking of locks. The door creaked open to the sound of a familiar jazz band playing and the thumping of half-full glasses on the bar top. 

“I know who you are, no n-need for that, Miss,” the doorman tipped his hat to you as walked through the smoky interior. 

The ceiling was low and the lights were dim. A few warm bodies bumped against you and you found yourself seated at the L-shaped bar. The counter was slightly wet and you pulled your hands back to avoid it. A sea of brightly colored liquor bottles lined some shelves all the way up to the ceiling. Some of them, you imagined, worth more than you made in the last few months combined. 

“Sorry about that, little lady,” the handsome owner swiped a rag in front of you to clean the mess. 

You swiveled in your stool to watch the band play for a moment. The music from the instruments vibrated in your chest and you smiled watching the crowd of men and women drunkenly dance away in front of the stage. 

“Gunna dance a bit?” he asked you. 

“Not tonight, Zenny,” you sighed and faced his red eyes once more. 

“A drink, then?” he pulled a clean glass from underneath and set it in front of you with a smile. 

“You know I can’t stand that coffin varnish,” you laughed. 

He had known, of course. Instead, he was pouring you some water in the glass. A white bandage was wrapped around his knuckles and he slid it towards you, the ice clinking. 

“Hey! How’s that hand? It looks brand new, already,” you exclaimed. 

Just two days before he had been in a tussle with another man bent on causing a raucous. Zen wiped the floor with him, but his hand had been badly hurt. You’d never even know, watching him work the bar tonight as he was. 

“Ah, it’s nothing,” he rubbed his hand, “bandage is basically for show at this point. I’m all healed, really.” 

Beneath that warm and charming smile was a tough guy. A character who grew up on the streets and made his way in life by understanding respect and hard work. And on top of that, he had a beautiful singing voice. Girl from all over town flocked to watch him at the mic, making their dates jealous as they got moon-eyed over him. 

It was strange, to like someone like Zen. In any other scenario you would have him arrested. But here you were, sitting in this blind pig he ran, laughing with him. Having connections with the very people you set out to investigate was not something you had planned for. Often, you lay awake at night pondering whether or not you could really see this thing through. Could you sit across someone like Zen in that courtroom, your finger pointing towards him as he sat in shackles? All eyes on you, all ears listening to your testimony. You let the water swill in your mouth for a bit before swallowing it along with the thoughts and anxieties that had built up in the moment. 

“They’re in the back room, waiting for you I’m sure,” he mentioned while filling up another man’s glass. 

“Yeah, waiting for me to bring the drinks,” you said with sarcasm. 

“Hey, what do we always say? There could be worse things. For people like us, there could be worse things,” he replied. 

He wasn’t wrong. Just remembering the bullet from the other night had you suddenly delighted to carry a tray of jag juice around for the men. 

“Butt me?” you asked. 

He pulled a cigarette for you and lit it when you placed it between your lips. You gave him a wave before heading off through the crowds and into another room. Although the music carried through, there was no dancing here. Only gambling and heavy drinking. In the center of the room you saw Saeyoung seated in his usual spot at the table, holding a hand full of cards while puffing from a strong cigar with a smirk. 

Yoosung stood along the wall but rushed to greet you as you walked through. You took a seat on a nearby plush chair and blew a puff of smoke. 

“There you are!” Yoosung smiled as he stood above you. 

“Here I am,” you grinned back. 

“They’re in good spirits tonight, I think.”

They, meaning Mad Hatter and the rest of the gang at the card table. Some of them were Capos for the family, you knew that from all you had researched. Others were local business owners who occasionally did work for the outfit. You could scan the room and put a name to each face. Except one…a younger looking male holding a drink tray was standing in a corner. 

His thick dark hair and quivering nature had you unsettled. While everyone seemed to be enjoying the night, he seemed to do not much but stare at the card table. You took another drag of your cigarette and narrowed your eyes onto him, inquisitively. 

“Who’s that?” you asked Yoosung. 

“I’m not sure. He seems pretty quiet. I think Zen might’a hired him? Pretty shy, but can you blame him?” he shrugged. 

“Lucky! We’re thirsty,” Saeyoung taunted from the table. 

Yoosung jumped up to grab his tray of glasses while the men threw more money onto the table and carried on with their conversations. 

“You take a drink, first,” Saeyoung gestured to a full glass and urged Yoosung to drink. 

“No…I don’t…” Yoosung shrunk into himself at the thought.

“Come on, be a man and drink with us, Lucky!” he pat Yoosung on the back roughly and caused him to choke on the liquid. 

Everyone was laughing at Yoosungs face, he was clearly trying not to spit out the harsh alcohol burning his throat and lungs. 

“Get outta here,” Saeyoung laughed, only to trip him as Yoosung tried to walk away from the table. 

A few of the drink glasses spilled on the carpet as he tumbled and the table was roaring. You tossed your cigarette in a nearby abandoned glass, going to help Yoosung clean up the mess, when Saeyoung spoke in a more serious tone. 

“You aren’t laughing,” and as he spoke the space went still and quiet. The only sound being the band from the other room who simultaneously picked up the pace with a new song. 

At first you thought he was looking to you. Your heart went into your throat and you froze, only to see him looking directly behind you at the dark haired boy. 

“Was that not funny enough for you? Are you worried for poor Lucky, here?” he took the cigar from between his teeth and with a smirk pointed it towards Yoosung who had straightened all the glasses and was picking up bits of ice. “Lucky, come here. You’re alright, aren’t you?”

Yoosung ran to his side with a nod. Saeyoung puffed on his cigar for a moment before clenching it in his teeth once more. He smiled and pretended to dust Yoosung off, straightening his bow tie and vest for him. 

“See? Kid’s alright,” Saeyoung held his palms open as if he was showing Yoosung off to the room. 

The boy said nothing. You stood only a few feet from him now and could see his eyes were unblinking. His hands trembled slightly at his sides as if he was deciding to reach into his pocket or not. 

“You’ve been staring at me all night. If you keep staring without saying anything I’m going to pluck your eyes out of your fucking skull,” he took a swig from his glass and sighed. 

The room was thick with tension now. Everybody was staring at this boy, Yoosung’s mouth hung open. He couldn’t be more than 15. He was small and skinny, his eyes were still that of a child. His lips were moving but his words were a whisper. If you hadn’t been so close you wouldn’t have caught some of his mumbling. 

“Killed him…killed my dad,” the boys voice was hoarse and quivering. He had a crazed look in his eyes.

His fingers slowly reached for his hip and you took a quick breath when you glimpsed the outline of a gun. Your eyes flashed to Saeyoung who was making a move of his own. Of course, he wasn’t a fool. But you had to do something. 

Lifting your skirt you whipped your own gun out and brought it down with a rich thud to the back of the kids skull. He went hurling to the ground on his knees and you kicked him in the side. Not too hard, but hard enough. 

“I think this kid’s bent,” you played it off, “probably been sneaking drinks all night. Come on, you. Time to go home,” you heaved and picked him up by the collar, dragging him towards the back door and into the alley. 

Your heart was racing and you tried to keep your hands from shaking so much after you let him loose. Bending down you got close enough to whisper. 

“You bitch. He killed my pop,” he said angrily through tears. 

“Go home. Kiss your mama. You have no idea what you almost got yourself into,” you stood up, “don’t be such a dummy. You have to take care of your family now.” 

You left him out there and walked back inside, glad to hear that the normal chatter has resumed. 

“He wants to see you,” one of Saeyoung’s body guards appeared from your side and nodded his head in a gesture to follow him. 

The room looked like an office. You’d never seen it before, perhaps where they did the book keeping. What you wouldn’t give for a few minutes alone in there to read through some of the documents. You made a mental note of where it was. Perhaps one day, if Zen let you in. Maybe if you said you forgot something…If they had names, any names at all to connect them to other syndicates and families, or to where this booze was coming from…

The red haired man stood up from a chair and walked until he was arms length in front of you. Very rarely had you been so close to him. Only now could you see just how handsome he really was. How could someone so cruel be so good looking? 

“How do you know that kid?” he asked with a dull face. 

“I don’t,” which was the truth. 

“And I don’t believe you. He’s about to pull a gun on me and you saved him anyway? Don’t lie to me,” he smiled, his gloved fingers traced your jaw line for a moment, “do you know who sent him, maybe? Maybe you did, and gave him a whack when you got cold feet?”

His hand now had a grip on your jaw, and you realized he had been pushing you back and now had you pressed between him and a wall. The tips of his fingers pressed in further and he tilted his head while looking at you with a curious grin. Your chest was beating so hard you could almost swear everyone in the room could hear it, but you knew it was only your imagination. 

“If you get your paws off me, I could talk to you,” you spit back, not knowing where this fire was coming from. 

The few men in the room made an ‘ooh’ sound and a few chuckled at Saeyoung being had. He moved his face closer to yours, looking deep into your eyes as he released his fingers. 

“She may be cute as a kitten but this one has claws, boys!” he laughed and stepped away. 

They were all smiling as well. It was like being part of a joke you knew nothing about. You straightened your headband and took a quiet deep breath. 

“I’m just fucking with you,” he took his hat off and ran his hand through his red hair as he leaned on the front of the desk with a smile, “I know who that kid is. Oh! I see the look on your face. Don’t worry your pretty little head, I’m not going to do anything to him. He’s just a squirt, right?” 

The men all seemed to relax again and some even lit up a smoke as they sat down in their chairs. 

“There’s something about you. I don’t know what it is, but I like you. You’re observant. And you’ve got a kick to you,” he brought a glass of hooch over and placed it in your hand. 

Even the smell was strong enough to knock you back on your butt. You let it wet your lips but nothing more. Was the underboss…inviting you to drink with him? 

“Anyway, I’ve got your nickname figured out,” he adjusted the flower on your headband, “I’m going to call you Kitty.”


	3. Don V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Jumin and V as well as the start of some plot. Sorry I'm so bad at writing these things tbh lolol

He was an old man. His clothes were visibly worn and in his leathery hands he held a tattered piece of cream colored paper. His milky eyes searched the walls as he walked, admiring the paintings and moldings, the various vases and art pieces.

Without even the slightest creak from them, he walked through another set of large wooden doors that were opened for him, and into the room where he faced three young men. He coughed a bit as he inhaled cigar smoke, coming from the youngest man. Just a boy, in his eyes, with red hair peeking from underneath his cap as he sat leisurely in a chair on the side of the room.

Closer to the desk sat a well-dressed man. His suit must have been worth more than the he made in a year, the old man thought. His leg crossed over his other, and a look of interest on his face as his eyes tracked the man’s walk towards the desk.

His hands were shaking at seeing the Don. He sat in a large leather chair behind a mahogany desk. His suit was white and contrasting against his blue hair and eyes. The eyes that were dull but searching the old man in a serious manner.

The old man made his way slowly to the side of the desk. On weakened knees he began kneeling down and kissed the back of the man’s palm before standing up and taking a few steps back. The Don’s face remained calm and unyielding.

“Why have you come to me, today,” he asked the old man.

While his voice was soft, it was surprisingly commanding. His right hand was caressing his thick cane like a habit as everyone stared at each other in the quiet room. The old man suddenly felt light headed at the realization of where he was at.

His calloused fingers shakily held out the paper to the Don, before being snatched up by the dark haired man at his side.

“You did not meet us as first ordered in our first letter. Do what you please. It is immaterial to us, money or death. If you want to save your life, tomorrow have $1,000 ready. Two men will go to present themselves to you. You will give not less than $1,000. Thus you may stop us from persecuting you as you have been adjudged to give money or life. Woe upon you if you do not resolve to buy your future happiness, you can do so by giving us the money demanded…otherwise we will set fire to you or blow you up with a bomb. Consider this matter well, for this is the last warning I will give you,” the dark haired man read, “at the bottom of a page is a black hand drawn above a coffin.”

The room was thick with silence for a moment. Even the red haired man had pulled the cigar from his mouth and finally sat up straight in his chair to listen in. V did not seem phased.

“And what would you like me to do,” V asked the old man.

“I have been loyal to you for many, many years…I am old. The convenience store I run is enough to feed my family, but…I can’t afford to pay this money! Who could? I have a daughter…grandchildren, all dependent on me. Please…Don V…have mercy on me and my family. Help us…” his eyes are welling with tears as he speaks, but he does not cry.

“This is the first time you have come to me for help. You have never invited me to your home for coffee…”

“What do you want of me? My home is yours. My business is yours, please…” the old man pleaded through weak breaths and shaking hands.

“You want our protection,” V states.

“You understand everything, Don V,” the old man grovels.

“If you are offering your friendship…your enemies are my enemies. Our enemies…My men will make sure you are safe. They will fear you, as they do us,” he explained with an unchanging and hard face.

“Please. Accept me…be my friend. I want nothing more than your friendship,” his voice cracked a moment but he bowed nonetheless and brought the Dons hand into his own, bringing it to his forehead.

V nodded in agreement as they brought the old man out by his arms at first, before gently guided him out of the room.

“You will owe me,” V called to him in a flat tone of warning.

When the man had disappeared from sight, Jumin stood up from his chair and placed the letter down on the desk in front of V.

“We should get to the bottom of this as soon as we can,” he explained.

Elizabeth 3rd had jumped from his lap with a meow and trot across the floor, jumping up into V’s lap. Though his face was unchanging and unmoving, he pet her with his free hand as he leaned in the chair.

“I’m aware, thank you,” he nodded.

Saeyoung had removed the cigar from his mouth and stood up to pace the room. Though V had seemed calm, he was worried. No one had ever challenged their territory before. Families knew to stick to their own sides and keep to themselves. His brain was working in overdrive trying to imagine who could have the balls enough to challenge them. Had he ever seen the symbols before? No, if he asked around enough, perhaps someone would be familiar…

“Who do you want to me assign to this,” Saeyoung asked.

“Whomever,” V waved his hand, “who do you trust most?”

“Lucky and…Kitten,” he scratched his head as he thought about it.

Jumin, who had been taking a peek outside the blinds behind V’s desk, flooding the room with light before he stopped to face Saeyoung, stepped away. His face was full of concern but V still seemed stoic and unmoving.

“Kitten, hm,” he asked with a cynical chuckle, “you’ve been getting closer to that one. Any particular reasoning?”

“I’d tell you, if it were any of your fucking business,” Saeyoung shrugged with a smile. 

They were in a stare down across the room. Only the jingle of Elizabeth’s collar could be heard in the silence. Even the body guards had left them to their privacy.

“I believe it is. Since where you put your dick affects this organization-“

“Enough!” V commanded.

Both of them jumped as his cane smacked down on the wooden desk with a loud snap. Each of them quieted down, awaiting his next words. V couldn’t stand either of their bickering. It made it hard for him to call on them both at the same time. And he needed them both. V was quiet, his mind rampant with thinking about what would be coming in the next several weeks. Though he remained calm and silent about the inner workings in his mind, he knew it was going to be tough times ahead. The ominous feeling swallowed him like quicksand.

“Saeyoung, what are you waiting for? Get going,” V said sternly before he watched Saeyoung leave the room in haste. He took note of the annoyed scoff he made in Jumin’s direction before he left.

V stood from his chair and headed for the drink cart at the side of the room. His cane tapped slowly in front of him with each step. His sight wasn’t completely gone. In fact, he considered himself lucky he could see as much as he did.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it,” Jumin remarked, his tone had a hint of pity laced within.

“You have to help Saeyoung. He’ll be head of the family soon…I can’t have you two at each others throats like this,” he sighed.

“V-“

“Jihyun,” he cut Jumin off, “we are alone now, after all,” he replied with a smile.

“Jihyun…I’ll do my best. I’ll advise him the best I can. But shouldn’t you tell him?” Jumin asked sincerely.

“In due time…thank you, old friend,” V took a sip of his drink.


	4. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this lol. The plot thickens haha

The small general store was quiet except for the sound of a young man’s broom sweeping across the floor and the faint echo of a radio playing from a backroom. The only customer was a tall man whom had been lurking a far aisle, his eyes scanning the various cans on the slightly dusty shelf while his left hand gripped his briefcase.

The sweeping ceased at the sound of the bell above the door. The young man stood by the counter and watched as the man walked through the aisles, pausing to smile and handle random cans with a laugh. His finger swiped a shelf and he inspected the dust with a disappointed face. He wore an all black suit. A blood red kerchief was tied around his neck and his hat tipped on his head just enough to look sinister.

“Go get your grandpa, kid,” he commanded and leaned an elbow on the shop counter while waiting, nodding once to the customer across the way.

The boy dropped the broom and scrambled to the backroom to retrieve the old man. His slumped frame, followed closely by his grandson, walked slowly to the other side of the counter.

“You don’t mind, right?” the man in black spoke it as more of a statement than a question. He reached over to a jar of suckers, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth while flicking the wrapper onto the floor. “I’m very worried. I don’t see any money in your hands, and I gave you very clear instructions,” he explained.

The old man’s face remained calm, but his grandson’s fists were balled at his sides. For a moment all three stood there staring at one another with only the faint but familiar jazz tune from the radio filling the space.

“We are under the protection of Don V, we won’t be giving you any money,” the old man was stern, but he took an anxious breath to calm his nerves.

The man in black pulled the candy from his mouth and let out a comical laugh for a moment, then his face became quite serious.

“You’re making a big mistake, pops,” he pointed the sucker in the old mans face.

“Hey! You can’t threaten my gran-“ the boy started, but the old man placed a hand on the boys shoulder to stop him from talking.

“Whoah, whoah! Hey, it’s okay, kid…pops,” he nodded to them both, “I won’t be coming back. I get the message.”

The man reached over to pinch and smack the boys cheek, then with a smirk he straightened the old mans collar and brushed off his apron before patting him on the chest.

He tilted his hat to the customer before leaving. The man, after nodding back, set the briefcase on the shelf, making sure to click the lock before walking out empty-handed and entering the backseat of a black car that had been waiting for him.

“What a fool,” the blonde woman driving said when she heard him close the door of the car.

“Eh, place was a dump anyway,” the man in black said from he passengers seat with a sigh, “we’d never get any dough from that joint,” he sat back in the seat and lowered the hat over his eyes.

“That’s not the point, Saeran,” she snapped, smacking the hat from his head before hitting the gas.

“Hey, watch it,” he groaned and picked his hat back up, “I hate this city.”

“Well, get over it. We’ll be running it, soon,” she replied.

The man in the back turned to look out of the window as they drove away.

“Should be any moment now,” he spoke, but neither of them in the front payed any mind to what he was saying.

The explosion in the distance paired with the sound of shattering glass and rubble elicited screams from the people on the streets. They watched women, children, and men as they began to run in hopes of seeing what had happened.

“Look at them, flocking like vultures to see the carnage,” Saeran hissed in disgust.

“Let them look. I want them to see what happens when they don’t pay up,” she laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we stop somewhere? I’m fuckin’ starving, here,” he replied.

 

“Christ,” Saeyoung’s face hardened as he heard the news.

“Frank is waiting at the scene,” one of the soldiers explained before being waved off.

He had been overseeing Jaehee’s team as they unloaded another shipment of bootleg into a warehouse. He leaned back on the car and pinched the bridge of his nose in silent thought and frustration.

“Lucky, Kitty!” he called out, sounding harsher than intended.

“Yes, boss?” Yoosung approached, winded but smiling, with you right beside him.

“Frank’s waiting down by first street. Don’t ask questions, just go meet him. Report back to me right after, got that?” he ruffled Yoosung’s cap.

“Got it!” he took off.

You began to follow but Saeyoung tugged at your arm and pulled you back, causing you to stumble a bit on the pavement.

“Lucky’s lucky, but, keep your eyes open…you’ll understand why when you get there. Be careful,” he warned.

“I’m always careful,” you insisted.

“Attagirl,” he let go, flashing a bit of a smile as you walked away.

Yoosung had waited for you to catch up, and as you walked you wondered who Frank could be. And what was going on. You were both oddly quiet. Normally, you couldn’t get Yoosung to shut up. He still had that smile on his face, but the whole way there he only spoke to point out puddles, so you wouldn’t step in them.

From far away, the damage seemed extensive. It only got worse as you approached, and anyone could see it was the work of a bomb. Aside from a few kids out to take a look at the wreckage, there weren’t many people in sight. Most had probably shut themselves at home in fear, you guessed.

Down a nearby alley you saw the figure of a man in uniform waiting. His face became familiar the closer you got. His large belly, bulbous nose and reddish stubble on his face more apparent with the closing distance. You paused, your heart racing and your palms sweating. Frank…

“Don’t worry! He’s on our payroll. That’s Lieutenant Frank,” Yoosung said when he noticed your hesitancy.

You knew very well who it was. But did he know you? Would he recognize your face? You had always thought this son of a bitch was crooked. Damn, who else from the force would you come in contact with…this was way deeper than you had anticipated. You couldn’t wait to expose him for the scum he was.

“Lucky! My boy, how’s the family?” he asked in a chipper tone.

“Mom’s doing a little better. She actually got out of bed yesterday, started pointing out all the things that needed cleaning,” Yoosung smiled.

“I bet your old man loved that,” he laughed, “glad to hear it. And…you seem familiar? When did we meet? I can’t quite remember your name,” his eyes narrowed in on you.

“I’m going to go ask around, see if anyone saw anything,” you said through a lump in your throat before running off.

You were careful of the glass that littered the street. It looked like they hadn’t been able to clean everything up yet. You kicked a few pieces of brick and wood shards, your heart sinking as you peeked into the empty space to survey the damage. It was littered with burned and exploded cans, a remnant of a broom close to your feet.

“Hey, you,” you grabbed a young boy by the collar as he came running passed you, “did you see what happened here?”

“Well, there was a car and-“

“Louie!” a window flew open a few stories up on an adjacent building and cut him off, “come home, now!” she waved her rag in anger at him as she scolded.

The boy ran home without another word and Yoosung appeared only a moment later, his face was white and his smile non-existent. For a moment you held your breath, waiting for him to say something. Say that he knew all about you, that he was going to tell the Mad Hatter.

“What is it, Yoosung?” you tried to hide the quiver in your tone, “what did he say?”

“He said they don’t know much about what happened. Everyone around here is too scared to talk. And…” he trailed off.

“And what?” you pressed him.

“Well. He doesn’t know who the guy is, but he says he is pretty sure. It’s really hushed over there and he is trying to find out more. He says…someone from the police force has worked their way into the family. He says we have a rat.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lead-up to the smut!

 "I heard you the first time, Saeyoung,” V spoke softly, his hand gripping the head of his cane as he sat unmoving in the chair.

     “Y’know, a good way to indicate you’ve heard someone is to actually reply. Just a tip,” Saeyoung snapped. “You’re being alarmingly calm about this, considering the shit storm that’s decided to roll it’s way through us.”

     V sighed, though his vacant gaze was unwavering. “I’m anything but calm. However… acting out in hysterics isn’t going to solve our problem. Talking like adults…deciding our next course of action. That’s what gets things done. Point a finger at me again, Saeyoung, and I’ll pop you in the mouth myself.”

     Though they both knew he would never, but still Saeyoung slumped down in the nearest chair with a sour face. V could barely make it out, but he knew the expression well. It had been the same since he was a child. The corners of his mouth pulled down and his brow pinched together with fury, like it’s the last face he’ll ever make, and V tried to hold back a fond smile.

     “Do you have any inkling on who it might be?” Jumin finally spoke up.

     “If I did, I wouldn’t be here talking to you, now, would I?” Saeyoung huffed, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

     “Sorry to interrupt,” an unexpected voice found its way into the room.

     “Jaehee, what is it?” Jumin straightened up as she closed the door behind her.

     Her face held hesitancy and she cleared her throat before finally speaking.

     “It’s about the latest bootleg shipment. Apparently, it’s gone missing,” she reported.

     “What the fuck do you mean,  _missing?_ ” Saeyoung sat up from his chair.

     “I don’t know how to make it any more clear…” she made a quick glance at Saeyoung before returning her eyes to V. “The truck never made it to the drop point. No one has seen it or heard from the driver.”

     “This is not good,” Jumin hinted.

     “No shit,” Saeyoung said, the look on his face making it clear that his gears were turning.

     The room was silent as a church, everyones eyes on each other as if thinking the same thoughts. They were in good standing with the neighboring families. Everyone knew their territories and happily stuck to them. Plenty of police force names lined their payroll…so why now?

     “It could be the coppers,” Saeyoung said with a serious face.

     “It could,” said V, “it could be a number of things.” Jumin nodded in agreement. “ First things first. Jaehee, bring me more info on this missing shipment. I don’t care if you have to knock down the drivers’ mothers’ door, I want info. Find Frank, see if he’s heard of any recent booze busts.”

     “Of course,” Jaehee nodded and left the room as quickly as she could.

     “Saeyoung,” V continued, “you know what to do. I have my hands full as it is with this wedding situation.”

     “Oh yeah,” Saeyoung peeked through the blinds onto the courtyard. A crew of men were still setting up tents and tables in preparation. “Is this really the best time for this?”

     “It’s Marcos daughter, of course it’s a good time. When things get rough…that’s when we need celebration. There’s no better time to boost morale. Besides, he’s one of our best, and I seem to remember him saving your ass from a pinch more than a few times,” V smiled.

     Jumin decided to chime in. “Like his first soup job?” Both V and Jumin gave a hearty laugh. “Driving around the whole damned city with the safe in the struggle buggy,” Jumin continued, “before Marco showed up to save your ass. And how much did you end up cracking for, again?”

     “You know damn well how much,” Saeyoung sneered.

     “Then there’s no reason you can’t say it. Go ahead, hot shot. Remind us how much you swiped.”

     Saeyoung’s face turned sour, like the words were bile in his throat. “…Ten dollars,” he finally barked.

     Both of the men roared with laughter for a moment at the memory, so much so that Jumin seemed to wipe a tear from his eye.

     “Okay, okay,” V breathed in deeply when he stood from his chair, “leave the poor kid alone. Come on, let’s get some dinner.”

     He began to trail behind Jumin but paused for a moment, placing his hand firmly on the shoulder of Saeyoung and squeezing just once. His body was stiff and serious.

     “I’m trusting in you, Saeyoung. Find that son of a bitch,” V’s voice was almost a whisper, and as quickly as he had faced him he was now turned around, satisfied with his message.

     Saeyoung watched as they left, taking note of the fact that V seemed to be favoring his cane a lot more in the last few days. The weight of what that could mean fixed heavily on his shoulders, but his body remained stiff and strong with his resolve.

****

     There were joyous smiles all around as the sound of Zen’s singing filled the tent. Suddenly everyone was a hoofer, even the tough burly men could be found rolling up their sleeves and dancing with their gals to the music. It was strange to see the cities most dangerous criminals laughing and jabber-jawing, seemingly carefree. You had to admit, even you couldn’t help but get out there, taking Yoosung for a time as your partner. Now you took a break, fondly overlooking the bride with her done-up chestnut hair, her and her groom with goofy smiles as he spun her around.

     “How about that food,” Jaehee walked up beside you.

     “Look at you, all dolled up!” you smiled as you grabbed at the lace of her dress, “is it because…” you gestured with your eyes to Zen.

     “It’s a wedding,” she huffed but a pink tint spread on her face, “last I heard, you were supposed to dress nice,” she said matter-of-factly. “Besides, you don’t look half bad yourself.”

     You gave her a shy thanks before she thrust a bottle into your hands.

     “Say, do me a favor and bring that bottle to my table? They’re dry but…I wanna sit and listen to the rest of this song,” she mused.

     “Whatever you say, boss.”

     The table was half empty, two women you didn’t recognize and a guy you’d seen before on various jobs. He was portly with a kind face, practically jumping for joy when you placed the bottle on the table.

     “Join us, have a drink!” he shouted and poured you a glass quickly, sliding it in front of you as you sat.

     “I’m Betty,” the blonde girl to your left produced a perfect smile. “Isn’t this party just swanky? I’d love to get a look inside that house,” she sighed, sloshing the liquid in her glass before taking a sip.

     “She means inside the bedroom, particularly,” the brunette piped up. She had quite a bit of rouge on, or perhaps she was just that drunk, you couldn’t quite tell. The waves of her hair pressed neatly against her oval face.

     “Will you quit razzing me, already,” the blonde stuck her tongue out.

     “Anthony!”

     The source of the voice was none other than Saeyoung. He and two other men approached the table in earnest.

     “Boss,” Anthony stood from his seat at once.

     Saeyoung gave him a few enthusiastic taps on the cheek as a greeting.

     “You haven’t come to say hi! Now I see why,” he laughed and winked at the ladies sitting in their seats, their bodies leaning in interest at the exchange.

     Saeyoung snatched the glass from Anthony’s hand, draining the contents into his mouth with one solid gulp. He gave an immediate look of disgust, shaking his head as he placed the cup on the table.

     “How can you drink this foot juice,” he pat the man’s broad back, “come on. I got the good stuff inside. You don’t mind if I steal him away, do you, ladies?”

     “Rhatz! No…go ahead,” they both nodded despite their pouty expressions. They were clearly hoping to be invited.  

     “Excuse me, then,” Anthony remarked before being led off by the men.

     Saeyoung tipped his hat to you before joining the other three in a laugh about something you hadn’t quite heard, their voices trailing as they made their way to the house. Something about the way that went made you feel cold. You’d never seen them interact much before. So, while everyone got lined up, occupied with giving their gifts to the happy couple, you decided to sneak off and see what they were up to. You couldn’t miss and opportunity to hear important information, and if anyone caught you, you’d just say you were looking for the powder room.

     Sure you had seen them go around this exact corner, but the grounds among the house were vast and confusing. You’d been here less than a handful of times, and never were you allowed to just wander around V’s house. The sounds of the music and chatter faded more and more, until you found a door slightly ajar.

     Your chest tightened with adrenaline and you stilled your breathing before peeking in the crack. The first thing you saw was Anthony, bloody faced and curled over on the floor, followed by a low hum of voices. A swift kick landed on his chest, the foot belonging to none other than Saeyoung.

     “It’s just like I said,” Antony hacked between his words, “the c-cop is my neighbor…our…our daughters play together…that’s all,” his hand gripped at his chest and his large frame began to shiver with pain. “I don’t know n-nothin about-“

     Saeyoung cut him off, bending down and grabbing Anthony by the collar.

     “You know what I think? I think you’re a fucking liar. I think you know a lot of things, things you might have told that cop friend of yours. And I just can’t have that,” he puffed a heavy breath of air before bringing his fist down thrice on the side of the mans face. “You fucked with my money.”

     It was a pain like no other creeping inside of you. Watching another person get beat, knowing it could be…should be you, instead. The guilt of it all was too much to handle. This man had a wife…a daughter. Sickness threatened to rise up and spill from your mouth.

     Saeyoung pulled a gun, his fingers readying it with a harsh click. Piss soiled the front of Anthony’s pants, streams of pleading words jumbled together through tears. However, the gun pointed swiftly towards the door. Towards you. All you could manage was a gasp before the trigger was pulled.

     The bullet blast through the door just above your head, raining shards of wood into your hair. After taking a moment to remember how to breathe, you kicked the door open, letting your rage take over.

     “Did you seriously just fucking shoot at me?!” you let out an exasperated scream.

     “Depends,” he stood up, dropping a now passed out Anthony back onto the floor and facing you with a calm expression, “did you seriously just fucking eavesdrop.”

     “Are you out of your fucking mind?” you said shakily.

     “Relax,” he drew the word out in a joking manner, “it’s not like I hit you,” he said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

     “She’s right,” another man spoke up, “what if V heard…we’d be in a shit load of-“

     “Ugh,” Saeyoung groaned, “you guys are too serious. No one heard, the music is too loud and they’re all drunk anyway.”

     He nudged at Anthony with his foot, the body still limp and unmoving.

     “Get him out of here and finish him, he smells like piss,” Saeyoung said.

     The two men each carried an end, hastily removing him from the room. And then it was silent for a moment.

     “Are you gunna keep staring at me or you gunna say what you wanna say?” Saeyoung broke the silence.

     “You have blood on your sleeves,” you quietly pointed out.

     Saeyoung inspected his arms. “So I do,” he rolled them up to conceal the stains before grabbing a towel to wipe his knuckles.

     More silence hung heavy in the room.

     “What if you’re wrong?”

     “About?” Saeyoung replied curtly.

     “Anthony. What if you’re wrong…won’t you feel bad?”

     “Now why would I go and feel something like that?” he smiled quizzically.

     “You can’t possibly be that cruel.”

     “And how do you know what I’m like,” he threw the towel before turning to you. “One mans life means nothing in comparison to what we have built. I’ll do what I have to to keep us alive.”

     “Even if that means killing the innocent?”

     “Doll, none of us are innocent.”

     That may be true, but it didn’t mean someone deserved to die. Laws are in place for a reason. The way they operated was barbaric, but of course you couldn’t say that. Not unless you wanted to end up in the same body bag as Anthony.

     “You’re too trusting. That’s how you end up dead, don’t forget that. Why do you care so much how I feel, anyway?” Saeyoung asked, stepping a bit closer to you.

     “I…I don’t know,” you admitted.

     Why did you care? You had a desperate need to know he had some good in him. Something about his character drew you in. Sometimes, when you were together, you could even forget that you both were on opposing sides.

     “Why are you here?” his voice was bold, his feet carrying him even closer to you.

     “I don’t know,” you said once again.

     His hand brushed the soft skin of your cheek, wiping at the rouge. “Are you stuck on me?”

     His face softened and the corners of his mouth formed a small smile. He held still, waiting for you to say something, anything. As much as you wanted to deny it, you couldn’t ignore the rapid beating of your heart at his touch. The look on your face must have said it all.

     Ever so slowly he pressed his lips against yours into a surprisingly gentle kiss. When you didn’t pull away, each kiss became rougher, all the built up tension releasing into this single act. He pressed himself against you and you moaned softly, realizing you had wrapped your hands around his neck at some point and pulled him closer.


	6. 6

Saeyoung pulled away from your lips, just enough to give you both some air while flashing a satisfied grin.

     “Well, whadd’ya know,” his voice sounded all too sure of himself and he flung the hat from his head, running his fingers through thick red hair while his free hand gripped your side sturdily.

     “And what are you looking so peachy for?”

     “You really are stuck on me, then? I was just guessin’,” he joked with a laugh as you pulled his suspenders back, making sure they smacked hard against his chest.

     “You really are a rotten bastard sometimes, you know that?” you spat.

     “Yeah? And what does that make you?” he traced a light finger along your jawline. When you began to pull away he tightened his grip.

     “A  _real fool_ ,” you admitted quietly.

     You hardly knew if you had meant to say it out loud, but it was true. And the longer you stood there in his embrace the guiltier you felt. More than anything, the goodwill inside you urged your feet to move. It wasn’t difficult. Just a step followed by another. The music and laughter of the courtyard seeped into the small room you shared but still, it was no match to drown out the beating of your heart in your ears.

     The hands that lovingly caressed your face still held traces of blood, and as diligently as you searched the outermost corners of your heart, you couldn’t find a reason to care. And although your mind was racing a mile a minute with competing thoughts, it took Saeyoung but a second to reclaim your lips after you finished talking. You parted, invited him inside of your mouth. He tasted a bit like booze, a bit like an expensive cigar. That hint of smoke now lingered inside of you. He tasted like a man, he felt like a man. It wasn’t until you were pressed against him that you could feel how strong he actually was. Your hands explored every bit you could possibly reach. From his strong arms to his abs you felt each curve as he kissed you deeply, until you reached his waist. Without hesitation you began to untuck his shirt from his pants.

     “What’s the rush?” Saeyoung pulled away from your lips to speak before moving his mouth to your jawline and neck.

     You wanted so badly to shoot something back at him, but the feel of his teeth against your skin and his own eagerness pressed to your side made it impossible for anything to escape your lips but a quiet moan. Saeyoung had commanded control, moving his knee between your legs and pressing up to give you the friction you craved. Gingerly you glided a palm against the prominent bulge, he felt much larger than you had even imagined. His tongue continued to trace across your collarbones and chest.

     His hands were practiced and rough as they dragged up your sides, slowly, as if he didn’t want to forget the feeling, and gripped your curves. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing his hands against your breasts and you heard him inhale sharply against your neck. It became hot all of a sudden and your back hit the wall with force enough to knock a bit of air from your lungs. This seemed to satisfy him a bit, giving a lopsided smirk and entertained chuckle before he knocked your legs apart once more. Was this what you loved about him? This unabashed roughness that made your knees tremble with weakness and your heart pitter-patter? You couldn’t say. Right now. As the mafioso dipped his rough hands under the hem of your skirt to tease you…could anyone have said no when he felt  _this good._  You justified it in your own mind, repressing those feelings that had been floating and bobbing around your head. All the doubts were bottled up and thrown into the sea, and the more he rutted against you the further the waves carried them until they weren’t even a speck on the horizon.

     You had to lie to yourself,  _though was it a lie?_ Your feelings? His hands were now teasing at your clit before forcing themselves inside, and the music seemed louder than before and yet you didn’t want him to stop.

     “You like that, doll?” he teased in a low growl, his fingers working you ragged with such precision you felt yourself unravelling at just his touch.

     As soon as his fingers pushing into you, the electric spark ignited every inch of your body. You had lost the ability to articulate for the moment so you grabbed on to him as hard as you could and buried your face into his neck with a muffled moan against his skin.

 _Fuck_ , when had anything felt so amazing? This man wasn’t human…

     He was forceful in the best way with his long fingers, making sure his thumb was at your clit to tease you. It was slick and tight, getting tighter by the second. As much as you tried to suppress your orgasm, it had been so long and he was… _so damn good._  Just before you gave up completely, Saeyoung pulled his fingers from you.

     “Not yet,” he tried to command.

     “No shit,” you looped your arms around his neck and gripped tight, pulling him into a deep kiss before sliding his pants down.

     He smirked fully into your own lips while unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it just the same as his hat earlier.

     “And you’re sure?” he asked with sudden pause.

     This was more than unexpected.  _Were you sure?_  His cock pressed lightly against your wet entrance, teasing almost. This man who just moments before condemned someone to death, blood still on his skin, was asking if it was okay to fuck you…

     “Yes, you horse’s ass,” your voice was snippy and he reached for your right leg, bringing it up at the knee with his forearm.

     Your slickness coated the tip of his cock in the meantime as he trailed his tip up and down your slit, pressing lightly in and out against your entrance waiting for you to beg for him, or maybe for him to lose his own self control? You couldn’t be sure, but you lifted your hips as much as you could in hopes that he would get the hint, how desperate you were to finally feel him inside of you. Before you knew it he had pushed in, slowly, calculated, filling you completely. God, it felt so good, and as his thrust pushed you again and again against the wall all you could do was sigh in pleasure for him. Your eyes rolled back and your head floated away as finally he fucked into you, hard.

     He gave a sharp breath each time your back thud against the wall. How had he held you up with such ease? He gathered up the front of your dress even further, pressing his lips to your nipple and teasing with the tip of his tongue. He was just about to pull the fabric all the way over your head when the door swung open.

     Jumin stood alone, hand still lingering on the knob and the light from outside illuminating his frame. Immediately his face turned sour, looking at Saeyoung, who was bare assed and continuing to fuck you relentlessly despite the intrusion.

     “I’m busy,” Saeyoung looked over his shoulder for a moment to wink.

     You felt him twitch inside of you, was he… _enjoying being watched?_  At this point, you couldn’t care either way. He pushed himself inside of you…all the way down to the base, and rolled himself so deliciously against your sensitive clit again and again, you let out an unexpected moan. Your cheeks were on fire and you found yourself panting as he bit and sucked the now exposed skin on your chest, throwing your dress, and even with Jumin standing there, you were so fucking glad he didn’t stop.

     “ _Revolting,_ ” Jumin spat quickly.

     The door slammed so hard it shook the walls, and you could have swore you heard angry muttering just a second before. Saeyoung pressed his own moist forehead against yours, looking straight into your eyes though he never stopped his hips. You couldn’t help but bring your hands to the base of his neck and through the damp and thick hair on the back of his head. He brought his bottom lip between his teeth for a second, enjoying the feel of your touch.

     “Aww, he didn’t want to stay for the finale,” he whispered a bit, your eyes locked on each other.

     The laugh escaped you first, and soon you both were giggling and heaving deliriously at the whole situation. Your head fell to the crook of his neck when you both regained yourselves. Your lips peppered several light kisses there, and now he was really driving into you. Saeyoung’s breath became raspy and ragged as he fucked you with everything he had. He was searching for that sweet spot of yours.

     “You… _mmn_ , you feel so good k-kitty,” he muttered through gritted teeth. You were relishing in those small moans of pleasure he was giving you.

     The sudden praise had you tightening around him and he shuttered instantly in response. His hands enveloped your hips and he brought you to him with fervor, finally driving into the sweet spot that had your legs shaking underneath you.

     “ _Son of a f-fuck_!” the words escaped you before you had the chance to stop.

     “ _Mm_ , that’s a new one,” Saeyoung grinned proudly and pulled your bottom lip with his teeth before thrusting his tongue into your mouth.

     His kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to the force of his hips. The only sound in the room was the wet slapping and occasional grunts and pants. Every movement lit you on fire and you lost yourself completely in the feeling of him sliding out and back inside of you.

     That familiar heat pooled at the base of your stomach and the wave of pleasure rolled through you, causing your nipples to harden and your walls to clench around his cock. Saeyoung slowed to a torturous pace, leisurely dragging out of you before slamming back in as hard as he could. You thought he might draw blood with how hard he was biting his lip. The only expression on his face was one of pure pleasure as he watched himself, about to come, sliding in and out of your wet pussy.

     “Next time…next time I’m gunna taste you, Kitty,” his eyes flickered to you for a moment and you could see the desire they held inside, a quick tongue swiped over his swollen lips,  “but right now I want you to come for me.”

     You rolled your hips as he slowly slipped out once again and he hissed, clearly feeling overly sensitive himself and ready to burst inside of you at any moment. The sight of him so vulnerable, with flushed cheeks rivaling his hair, you finally did as he commanded. Your body tensed with your release and every muscle ceased to move. Your fingernails dug into his back and he buried himself deep inside of you…one last time. He snuck a hand to your clit as he released with force.

     “Yeah,” he huffed, “ _you like that?_ ” he groaned as he finished.

     Your face was buried against his skin and all you could manage was an exhausted nod. Thank god he was holding you up or you would have fallen on your ass a while ago. The muscles in your legs twitched and your throat ran dry. You scanned the room for the water you were desperate for at this point, and Saeyoung lowered you gently to the floor along with himself.

     Both naked and sweating, you clung together in a heap on the floor. You don’t know how much time had passed, but the music outside had picked up in tempo.

     “I love this song,” Saeyoung noted cheerfully. 

     As if he was another person altogether, he popped up and extended a hand to you. You smiled, a sudden warmth spreading through your chest. This was different than a feeling of lust…much different. 

     “Let’s dance,” he closed his eyes with a wide and cheesy grin. 


End file.
